


Let me show you how to love

by BoomOut77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa, Clexa child, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomOut77/pseuds/BoomOut77
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are happily married and together become a happy family with an additional member/s (?) who sometimes struggles with being Heda’s daughter.





	Let me show you how to love

He turns his head to follow Echo’s eyes and quickly understands why everyone has those murderous looks on their faces. Finn’s walking angrily towards the gate dragging little girl with him. She’s struggling to keep up with him, her little legs not being long enough. He holds her by her forearm and she tries to break free but he’s much stronger than her. Bellamy sees that the little girl is all dirty and has a small cut on her forehead and few more on her knees. She tries to keep her face as steady as possible but he can see that she’s terrified. 

He’s not waiting any moment longer, knowing what the consequences of his friend’s actions will be, and storms towards Finn. In the same time little girl trips and would fall on the ground if Finn would let go of her tiny hand, or stopped. He didn’t even look at her but kept walking until she found balance again. Her big green eyes staring at Finn’s furious posture. 

Bellamy sees in the corner of his eyes that few very pissed grounders noticed Finn and a girl as well and are moving towards them. Bellamy speeds up. This was supposed to be just trading mission. They were supposed to just trade few things and go back to Arkadia but apparently Finn doesn’t understand the statement “don’t get into trouble”. Little girl trips again and yelps quietly, her voice even though quiet triggered the grounders and they’re running to get to them as fast as they can. So does Bellamy. He’s about 20 meters away when a grounder Woman passes him and punches Finn right into his nose. He falls on the ground with a little girl who seems relieved. 

“Hey!” Bellamy screams. Woman ignores him, straddles Finn and punches his face over and over again until he lets go of the girl to protect himself from the attacker.

“What the fu-“ woman punches him three more times and quickly stands up moving towards little girl. Bellamy finally gets to Finn and helps him get up. When they turn around to look at the woman she’s holding little girl’s face in her palms and checks her from head to toe, looking for any serious injuries. She then asks her something in their native language and the girl shakes her head. 

“What the fuck?!” Finn screams, blood flowing down his face.

“Finn stop.” Bellamy whispers puts his hand on Finn’s shoulder. 

“What was that for?!” Finn ignores him.

“This little girl was trying to steal our supplies! I was trying to get her to the commander!”. Woman picks up a girl and says something to the surrounding her warriors not even bothering to look at bloody mess she left of Finn. Grounders nod and move furiously towards Finn. One of them started running in the opposite direction. They grab Finn’s arms and drag him in the direction of the tower. 

 

————

 

Lexa furiously pushes big wooden doors open and storms into the hallway. Everyone moves aside and she doesn’t spare any of them a glare, too busy considering what will she do to that filth of a human. Guards open the doors to the throne room.

“Leave” she tells the guards and they listen obediently. She moves to the balcony and waits impatiently. She clenches her jaw and fists. Her mind is spinning. The doors open and she turns around. 

Anya is carrying Costia in her arms and her eyes immediately soften. Lexa speed walks and little girl jumps to her nomon’s arms. 

“Nomon.” She buries her head in her mom’s brown locks. Lexa kisses Costia’s temple once and twice then breathes in the scent of her daughter. Sweet scent of honey, rain, lilacs and a little bit of Clarke. Then she pulls her face away from her neck to check if she’s alright. Her face gets cold and furious the moment she sees little cut on Costia’s forehead. Then she feels like punching something when she sees Costia’s bloody knees. Anya notices Lexa’s check up and informs her.

“She says her ankle hurts. I think it might be sprained.” Lexa’s now very outraged. She nods once and pulls Costia back to her chest. Little girls doesn’t protest burying her face in her mom’s neck and tangling her tiny hands in Lexa’s brown locks. 

“Who was it?” Lexa looks at her mentor coldly, right hand rubbing Costia’s back.

“Finn kom Skaikru. He said Costia tried to steal their supplies.” Anya answered steadily, however she was also boiling inside. Costia after hearing her name pulls away and innocently looks at her nomon with her big soft eyes.

“I didn’t steal momma. I swear. I was just looking.” Her hair was messy, she was covered in dirt and her clothes were ripped and yet Lexa couldn’t help but smile slightly because this little human being is the purest living form that have ever existed and Lexa knows that she’s telling the truth.

“I know. I believe you.” Her nomon says and kisses Costia’s forehead once again. Costia moves a little bit to the left and Lexa places the kiss on the wound which makes little six year old hiss in pain. Commander pulls back immediately.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She takes a stripe of Costia’s wild curls and pushes it behind her tiny ear. She the focuses on Anya again.

“Where is he?” Her voice cold again.

“I ordered the guards to lock him up.” Lexa nods. 

“Good.” She exhales and kisses Costia’s temple once more.

“Cos does your ankle hurt?” She asks gently and girl nods. She lay her head on Lexa’s shoulder which makes Lexa’s heart melt. 

“Okay we’re going to go to the hospital to let Clarke check it and then I’ll deal with him. Make sure he stays locked up.” Anya nods and takes a last glance at sleepy girl before turning around to make an exit.

“Anya.” Lexa says forcing her mentor to stop and look her in the eye with sympathy.

“Thank you.” That takes Anya off guard. They stay silent for a moment until she nods.

“Of course.” And there’s a small, sad smile in the corner of her eye. She leaves the room leaving only Lexa and her daughter.

“Is your ankle the only thing that hurts Cos?” Lexa looked at Costia under a weird angle since Costia was still laying her head on her shoulder but somehow she makes it work.

“My knees too. And my arm.” She points at her forearm and Lexa quickly figures out that’s where Finn held her. There was a big bruise forming. She took Costia’s hand in hers and tenderly kissed little forearm. 

“Is it a little better now?” Costia nods. Commander made her way to the elevator making sure to keep everyone as far away from Costia as possible. They’re in an elevator going down to where Clarke works.

“Where are we going?” Costia grumbles. Her voice a little raspy and Lexa knows it’s because she usually naps at this part of the day. 

“We’re going to see mommy so she can make your ankle stop hurting. Is that okay?” 

“Is she going to use the sharp stuff?” Lexa chuckles

“Your mean needles?” 

Costia nods while playing with Lexa’s hair in her tiny hands.

“I’m sure she won’t if you ask her not to.” 

Costia nods again.

“I don’t like needouls.” Girl grumbles seriously and it makes Lexa laugh again. 

“It’s ‘needles’ Cos.” She corrects her, adjusting her grip around her.

“Yeah. I don’t like those.” 

“I know. We’ll tell mommy to not use any.” She kisses Costia’s shoulder, then cheek, then head. God, she can’t even imagine her life now without this extra human being in it. She can’t even think of any words to describe her love towards this little girl and Lexa isn’t known for her lack of vocabulary. 

They ride few more minutes in silence until Costia breaks it again. 

“It was scary. He hurt my arm.” She whispers and Lexa’s heart breaks.

“I know and I’m sorry, but he’ll never hurt you again okay? I’ll make sure of that.” She tries to keep her voice as steady as possible but a small crack still managed to find its way out. If Costia notices it, she doesn’t say anything. She does, however pull back to look into her nomon’s eyes. 

“I really didn’t steal momma.” And Lexa believes her. Costia didn’t even have to say it out loud for Lexa to know it and it still amuses Lexa to no end that this little person of only the age of six needs to make sure her mom knows she didn’t do it. Not only to hear it but to believe in it. 

“I know. I know you’d never do it. I believe you.” They stare into each other’s eyes until Costia drops them to the floor contemplating something. They stay in silence and by looking at Costia’s face Lexa can tell that she’s thinking really really hard. But Lexa doesn’t disturb her. She waits patiently until her daughter figures it out. 

Few moments later Costia meets her mom’s eyes again with confusion and asks.

“Why didn’t he believe me?” And Lexa thinks really hard to answer this question as diplomatically and as easily as she can.

“Because he doesn’t know you like I do.”

“But I would’ve believed him if he told me he didn’t steal it.” Lexa smiles warmly at her daughter.

“That’s because you have a very pure heart. One of the purest. And I know you would have but not everyone trust strangers. Remember how mommy always tells you to not take candies from strangers?” She waits for Costia to nod. 

It takes her a while but eventually she does.

“It’s because you don’t know who the person that gives you the candy is. You don’t know who they are or what their intentions are so you don’t want to take the risk and trust them, because if you do they might do something bad and hurt you. Do you understand?” 

“I wouldn’t hurt him.” Costia’s Little eyebrows scrunch in confusion again and Lexa’s smile appears.

“I know that and you know that, your mommy knows that, but he didn’t.” That seems to trigger something in Costia’s little brain because her face shows signs of understanding. She nods once. Firmly. Like Lexa does when something finally makes sense.

“It still doesn’t mean what he did was right. He shouldn’t have hurt you and he’ll have to pay for that. I want you to know that what he did was not okay and that it’ll never happen again. Do you believe me?” Costia sighs and puts her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Yes.” She answers and her mom kisses her tiny hands. Then the doors open and they walk towards the hospital. Four guards following them and two clearing the way in front of them. Lexa still made sure to hold her daughter a little bit tighter than in the safety of tower. 

“Is mommy gonna be angry at me?” Costia asks once she notices the building in which her mommy works. 

Lexa scrunches her face in confusion and looks at Costia, tangling her hand in Costia’s hair.

“Of course not. She will be worried but she won’t be angry at you.” That seems to be enough reassurance for Costia because her little body relaxes. Lexa feels her daughter dozing off. 

They enter the hospital and Lexa goes to talk with young men near the entrance. She tells him to let Clarke know they’re here and that they’ll be waiting in her office. 

They walk to the third floor, Costia completely ignoring screaming and grunting from different parts of the hospital. By now she’s used to it. She visits hospital quite a lot, usually to search for her mom, but sometimes her mom takes her here when there’s no one else’s to take care of her. 

When they enter Clarke’s office, Lexa sits down on the leather couch and gently sits Costia on her lap. Six year old is barely keeping her eyes open, which surprises Lexa since Anya told her she suspects her ankle is sprained. She decides to see it for herself.

“Cos which ankle is hurting you?” Costia takes a while to process the question, once she does she points at her right leg. 

Lexa tenderly uncovers her right ankle from the clothing and it’s swollen and red. Anya was right. It probably is sprained. In the same moment Clarke comes into the room.

“Mommy!” Costia instantly becomes very much awake. 

“Hey. What are you guys-“ she looks Costia over and sees cut on her forehead, bloody knees and swollen ankle. She immediately drops to her knees in front of Lexa and Costia.

“Oh my God. What happened?!” She starts examining her daughter’s ankle. Costia hisses in pain.

“Mommy!” 

“Sorry.” Clarke apologizes.

“There was an incident with Finn kom Skaikru. Pineapple.” Lexa answers. Clarke looks into her wife’s eyes for a moment, understanding the secret code they figured together few years ago. Every time they’d say pineapple it would mean that they’ll talk when Costia is not around. 

 

————

 

“He did what?!?” Costia stirred in Lexa’s arms but the scream didn’t seem to wake her from her sleep. Her face was buried in her mom’s neck and her legs tangled around her waist. 

“Shhh.” Lexa whispered, rubbed Costia’s back slightly and bounced her around tenderly.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Clarke whispered and tangled her hand in Costia’s brown curls. In response six year old sighed happily in her sleep.

“I’m going to kill him.” She kissed the top of Costia’s head.

“He’s locked up right now. I was going to deal with him after you check up Cos’s ankle.” 

“I’m not gonna let that go. Did you see her forearm? She’s gonna have a huge bruise. Not even mentioning her sprained ankle. Who would’ve done something like that to a little girl?!” Clarke raised her voice once more but quickly calmed down seeing Costia’s body unconsciously tensing in Lexa’s arms. She closed the distance between her and her wife, slipped one hand around Lexa’s waist, other was rubbing Costia’s back and leaned her forehead against Lexa’s temple.

“I’m not going to let that go either. It doesn’t matter that he attacked our daughter. His behavior would be as unacceptable even if it was stranger.” Clarke sighed and kissed Lexa’s jaw. 

“Can we take care of that tomorrow though? It’s getting late and I don’t think Cos is going to let you go anytime soon without waking up and starting to cry, which I would very much appreciate avoiding. Plus you just said he’s locked up. He’ll be in just as much trouble tomorrow as he is right now.” Lexa nod. She took two deep breaths and closed her eyes, leaning her head against Clarke’s.

“Are you okay?” Clarke whispered, staring at Lexa’s face.

“Hmm?” Her wife responded sleepily.

“Are you alright?” 

Brunette sighed.

“I got really scared today. I don’t remember the last time I was this scared. Before Anya brought Cos to the throne room, guard informed me that someone attacked our daughter. That was all the information he gave me. That and the fact that she’s save now and Anya’s bringing her to the tower. I jus-... I just got really scared.” Lexa closed her eyes and brushed her nose against Costia’s head, breathing in her scent. Clarke held them a little tighter.

“It’s okay to get scared Lex. It’s what we humans do. But she’s fine. She’s a little bruised and all but she’s fine and she’s alive.” Brunette nod after few long moments. They stayed in silence just embracing each other for a little while longer.

“How long won’t she be able to walk?” Lexa asks.

“First few days. She should be completely fine in three weeks time.” Then a lightning followed by loud thunder sound hit, lighting up their whole bedroom and waking up Costia who grasps her mother tightly and almost immediately starts crying. Thunderstorms are the few things she’s scared off.

“Hey Cos. It’s okay. Me and mommy are both here. It’s just a thunderstorm.” But the girls keeps wailing. Her face buried in mother’s shoulder. Lexa can feel hot tears pouring down her neck and slipping under her shirt. She looks at Clarke for help. Blonde kisses Costia’s shoulder.

“Shhh baby don’t cry. You wanna go to bed with me and momma so we can hide under the blanket? Like we always do? Would that be okay?” Costia nods her face hidden from the world. Her crying stops momentarily until another lightning hits which makes the girl jump. She has a death grip on her nomon’s neck but instead of hiding, this time she stares into Lexa’s green eyes and all Lexa can see is green. Clarke often tells her that she has the greenest and the most beautiful eyes but as much as Lexa tries to believe her, she thinks there’s nothing more green than her daughter eyes. She kissed her red cheeks and walks to the bed, where Clarke already lays comfortable under the furs. 

She sits down on the bed very gently, trying to avoid moving her daughter’s ankle as much as possible and puts Costia between them. They cover themselves with a fur and for six year’s old brain it’s enough to save her from the thunderstorms. Both Lexa and Clarke hug Costia’s, carefully giving her enough space for legs and in return little brunette squeezes her moms’ shirts, wrinkling both of them. None of them mind. 

Costia jumps few more times when she hears thunder strike but every time she has Lexa and Clarke to calm her down, hug her, kiss her and tell her different stories to make her fall asleep, which she eventually does. 

Clarke and Lexa fall asleep soon after and even though all of them seem to have problem with breathing, none of them moves from their positions for a whole night. They wake up tangled, sweaty under a huge fur but they don’t complain because every night they spend as family is worth it.


End file.
